Gorbundus Brocktree
Appearance Gorbundus is a male Dragonborn standing at a stocky muscle bound 5’8” with piercing red eyes, pure snowy white scales, and a medium length beard. He wears blue cloth pants that are tattered at the bottom and adorned with a white cracked skull on the right thigh, large and heavy iron bands on his ankles and wrists, a thick cloth band with an officers insignia on his right arm. Scars adorn his chest and abdomen Personality Gorbundus loves fluffy things and must pet all of them he will risk life and limb to pet fluffies. Stands next to his comrades risking his life to make sure they make it home safe. He is very quick to anger if his friends are hurt or insulted. Enjoys the rush of combat. Collects items and weapons from tough foes. Family Two dragonborn Parents: his mother Zenisra a Barbarian and father Tazroth a Fighter, they are among the leaders of the Lasting Solution mercenary group. Childhood As a young hatchling if he wasnt having to learn to do battle and taught how to survive he would often spend time in their main camp by the blacksmith petting/hugging the animals that would gather by the forge for warmth. Adolescence Around the age of 7 his parents began training him for battle, they were brutal with him, at one point his father ended up cutting off his tail because Gorbundus was foolish enough to turn his back on him. Adulthood Prior to Discord Gorbundus had become a skilled fighter by the time he reached adulthood thanks to the training that his parents had given him and in doing so he had climbed the ranks rather rapidly becoming an officer in the mercenary group. He was given command of his fathers old company 'The Skull Crushers'. Defining Event Now at the age of 19 and a higher mid ranking officer Gorbundus was ordered by Valdenar, a massive Dragonborn and high ranking officer to lead his battalion against on Tiamat cultist stronghold. Gorbundus immediately said that the plan was suicide and would mean certain death for his group, he argued with Valdenar who just smiled and snickered as he watched the young Dragonborn become even more enraged. Gorbundus had had enough ad he clenched his claws around a nearby large hammer and became a whirlwind of pure rage as he launched himself at Valdenar. Unable to block a single strike and on the verge of death, Valdenar demanded the head of Gorbundus. Those who saw the exchange silently sided with Gorbundus and refused to move, Gorbundus' parents were told of what happened, they immediately voted to banish him. He still swears to this day to do whatever necessary to protect those he cares for. Attack on Blindbay to Mythpoint Gorby had been here several weeks spending time with Gyrrem conversing. The day came when Tiamat rose up. Gyrrem was educating Gorbundus about things and making sure his headband was on right when all of a sudden it seemed a little too quiet. Screaming was heard as several humanoids charged the pair with weapons drawn and the intent to kill, Gorby quickly stood up and made short work of them before it grew quiet again. Flapping of wings could be heard in the distance as a large group of armed figures started approaching the little town from the East. Gorby stood there as he looked to Gyrrem and the two nodded to each other. Fire started to rain down from the East. A large gold wing spanned out above Gorby's head protecting him from the fire. Chaos ensued, screaming everywhere, everything was burning as the group from the East charged only to be met by roaring flame from several gold dragons. But it wasn't enough, more armed humanoids began to charge it seemed endless. Hundreds of Chromatic dragons began to storm the area from the sky. Chromatic fighting Metallic, the battle was viscious no mercy was given to either side and at the center of it Gyrrem and Gorby has been surrounded as the battle ensued around the village. Several smaller dragons charged the pair, Gorby heaved his axe in a large arc cleaving the heads of three of them in half as Gyrrem made quick work of the rest. They then all started to charge the pair, wave after wave it seemed endless as they fought tirelessly. A break had finally come in their fight as those surrounding them hesitated to continue though they stood their still surrounding the pair. After hours of battle a massive mound of chromatic dragons surrounded Gorby and Gyrrem. The gold dragons seemed to be winning the fight on the battlefield and things seemed to be looking up. Gorby let out a deep icy breath as he looked out at those surrounding them, speaking finally Draconic "You should know this won't be enough to put us down in fact I doubt all of you will be enough." The dragons looked at each other knowing that might very well be true as laughing was heard from behind several large dragons, the water began to surge, a massive figure rising up and looking down at Gorbundus "You are a traitor to your own kind. And you will die here." Hundreds of shadows leaped out of the water as Ende and her flight joined the battle. Things looked grim now as Gorby and Gyrrem became overwhelmed. The chromatic dragons seemed bolstered as they all let out a breath in unison towards the pair, Gyrrem outstretched his wing once again protecting Gorbundus as they became surrounded by a massive ball of energy caused by the chromatic breaths that was blown away as Gyrrem took to the sky with Gorby on his back. The Chromatics quickly following after him as he began to analyze the battlefield, Chromatics dove at him trying to knock him from the sky, Gorby did his best to fight them back from atop his massive ally as he ran back and forth swinging at anything that came near them. An ancient dragon flew at them at full speed. Gyrrem grabbed Gorby with his tail and flung him at the ancient. Gorby dug his axe into the neck of the ancient as he hoisted himself onto it's back and started cleaving into it. Gyrrem became overwhelmed as several adults went after him and he was hurled to the ground where they quickly dove after him surrounding him and attacking relentlessly. Gorby had covered this ancient dragon in cuts as it tried to fling him off. His ear perked up. "Who? What?" He started to be surrounded by a platinum light "No! He needs me!" He tried to jump off the dragon but he couldnt remove his axe from the deep gash he had created. Below covered in cuts and bleeding all over laid Gyrrem as he tried to stand up, Ende grabbed his body and started dragging him to the sea as Gorby and the dragon disappeared. A crash was heard as those who looked up saw a massive winged shadow plummeting towards the ground rapidly as it caught fire and continued plummeting. Atop stood Gorbundus having finally freed his axe as he continued slicing and hacking away at the figure in a mindless rage of fury as he became bathed in it's blood. The figure growing smaller and smaller as it disappeared into ash the more he hacked away, his axe became lodged again as he abandoned it, he began clawing at and punching the figure till there was nothing left as he crashed to the ground creating a massive crater and hole. His axe hurling into the ground next to the hole, sticking up. He stood up and let out a roar. "ahhhhh!!!!" He started punching the wall of the hole in an unending rage before he finally fell to his knees exhausted. He dug his claws into the wall and slowly heaved himself up and out of the hole picking up his axe he looked around covered in blood, he let out a deep icy breath.Category:Player Character